<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i have this dream (where i'm screaming under water) by darkesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258145">i have this dream (where i'm screaming under water)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkesky/pseuds/darkesky'>darkesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkesky/pseuds/darkesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**Vague Spoilers for WandaVision Ep. 5**</p>
<p>“I’m Vision, and this is my darling wife, Wanda.”</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you!” he chirped. “I’ll give you all the ins and outs of school! Where the kids study, where the kids practice, where the kids make-out.”</p>
<p>The principal shot him a look. “Benny.”</p>
<p>“I’m kidding!” He held up a hand, whispering to Wanda. “No, I’m not.”</p>
<p>And, distantly, he could’ve sworn a laugh track played. But the thought vanished just as quickly as it appeared.</p>
<p>--<br/>What if the other Avengers were a part of WandaVision?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i have this dream (where i'm screaming under water)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The WHOLE concept of this is if the other Avengers were part of WandaVision, and I ONLY ended up writing Peter Parker. Oops. The names of the people represent the other Avengers, though, because I can't imagine Westview is THAT large of a town.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benny adjusted his glasses in the mirror. They always felt too big and crooked for his face; the black, blocky appearance of them made him feel like Harry Potter. Sometimes, when he put them on, he put on his worst English accent and pretended he had magic. That he was a Chosen One. He couldn’t imagine being anything other than Benny, though. </p>
<p>He tried to comb his unruly brown hair down, and he offered his reflection his most charming smile. No. Too… It seemed too fake. Too forced. He straightened his tie, knotting it tighter, and debated whether to muss his hair again. Some distant advice rang through the back of his head—presentable was good, but it needed an element of relatability. </p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> ( </em> “You <em> think you act relatable?” he asked, snorting. </em></strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em> Tony placed a hand over his heart and gasped. “What part of me isn’t relatable?” </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em> “The part where you’re a multi-millionaire.” </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em> “Billionaire,” he corrected.) </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>Benny blinked as hot tears rushed out. He scowled and flicked them away. This kept happening. No matter how many times he told his father, he refused to go to the eye doctor to check why his eyes keep watering. He needed to ‘take it on the chin like a man.’</p>
<p>As if he heard his thoughts, his father approached from behind and laughed. “Still checking yourself out in the mirror?”</p>
<p>He blushed and hurried to grab his keys off the counter. “No! No, I just… I just want to look presentable.”</p>
<p>“Got a hot date?” His dad waggled his eyebrows. </p>
<p>It didn’t help with his blush. “What? No! I, uh… I have that one thing today. The tour thing.”</p>
<p>Yesterday, the principal pulled him aside. He wanted Benny to showcase Westview High to a visiting couple who weren’t sure if it was good enough for their sons. One of his classmates whispered in his ear during chem that they somehow knew Agatha, the biggest benefactor of the school. </p>
<p>Agatha <strike>creeps him out</strike> took a special interest in him when she visited. She spent days shadowing him, and while she always said it was because he was class president,<strike> it leaves him on edge</strike> he’s honored by the attention. </p>
<p>After shouting out a quick goodbye to his dad, he headed out to his car. The second he slid behind the wheel, his anxiety started to knot inside his gut. He remembered driving lessons with his dad. He remembered he enjoyed them. But now, every time he sat behind the wheel of his car, every lesson disappeared. </p>
<p>It’s as if he never really learnt.</p>
<p>But… He reached over and felt around until his fingers connected with his license. And then, he pulled out of his driveway haphazardly and headed towards school. Sometimes, he got lost en route despite this being his fourth year. His dad made fun of him the first time he showed up late because of that. How did his muscle memory fail him like that? </p>
<p>As he drove through the sleepy streets of Westview, he found himself looking for certain people.</p>
<p>There was Francis, an elementary school teacher, who always made sure to wave when he drove past. His haircut, coupled with his hearing aids, always made him stand out, and Benny always thought he looked more like a character out of James Bond than someone who’d teach basic math. </p>
<p>There were James and Thomas, who ran together around the neighborhood. As he pulled up to the stop sign, just a little too far, he heard Thomas laugh. He thought they both might’ve been in the military; they always struck him as veterans. But he never ended up asking them; something in his head reminded him not to speak with strangers.</p>
<p>Rupert sat out on his porch in his wheelchair, staring out into the distance. Every time he saw him, Benny’s heart clenched in his chest. He assumed it was because he lost the use of his legs in a war he couldn’t remember. He once did a school report on him. </p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em> (“And, kid?” </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em> “Yes, Mr. Rhodes?” </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em> “You gotta stop calling me that. It’s just Rhodey… And I miss Tones too.”) </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>He blinked furiously. Goddamnit, what were these tears? He forced himself to focus as he continued driving. And while he never spoke with Edward and Queenie, he made sure to smile at them as he drove past. </p>
<p>After attempting to park five different times, he settled on a mediocre job and rushed into the school. The principal already was speaking with the Maximoffs in the front. The mother’s red hair was distinctively different from any other person he knew. As he skidded to a stop, he could make out tidbits of conversations.</p>
<p>“—year will your boys be attending?”</p>
<p>The woman laughed, a little too bright. “Oh, you know kids. They grow up so fast; you never can tell!”</p>
<p>He frowned. Did he recognize that laugh? He could’ve sworn… <strike><em> (but something reached into the back of his head, forcing the memory back down. But, for a second, the real Peter Parker managed to squeak out a ‘please’ before falling silent once more) </em> <em> .  </em></strike></p>
<p>The woman turned to him with a bright smile. “Why, hello there! You must be the young man we’ve been hearing so much about!”</p>
<p>“Hopefully all good things,” he replied with ease, sticking out a hand.</p>
<p>The man accepted it with ease. “I’m Vision, and this is my darling wife, Wanda.”</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you!” he chirped. “I’ll give you all the ins and outs of school! Where the kids study, where the kids practice, where the kids make-out.”</p>
<p>The principal shot him a look. “Benny.”</p>
<p>“I’m kidding!” He held up a hand, whispering to Wanda. “No, I’m not.”</p>
<p>And, distantly, he could’ve sworn a laugh track played. But the thought vanished just as quickly as it appeared.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em> “Holy shit, is that…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Call Rogers. Now. Drag his ass out of his retirement home if you need to. We aren’t losing this lead.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, Tommy’s going to love this gym! He’s a bit of a…” Wanda paused, mulling over the perfect thing to say. Finally, she shrugged. “He’s a bit of a speedster.”</p>
<p>“He could join our track team!” Benny said happily, showing them the newly painted gym. Their mascots, the chameleon, laid across the floor in proud detail. He, personally, wasn’t a huge fan of running. He’d much rather be doing the climbing wall or the rope. He liked it when he managed to get up <em> high. </em></p>
<p>Vision hummed. “Are you on the track team? You certainly seem quite… Hyper.”</p>
<p>“That’s what three coffees will do to you!” he said even though he didn’t drink any coffee that morning. It got smiles out of both of them. “But no. Let’s just say I’m more… <em> Academically </em>inclined.”</p>
<p>“So you’re a nerd,” Wanda said.</p>
<p>He winced and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I guess you could say it that way. I like my way better.”</p>
<p>“Wanda, don’t be mean to him.” Vision lowered his voice, and Benny shifted forward to better hear him. “You didn’t hear this from me, but I am <em> quite </em>nerdy and I still managed to catch this beauty.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t <em> catch </em>anything, dear.” Wanda snuck into their conversation, and Vision startled. Then, he laughed and wrapped her into a half-hug, squeezing her tight. “And trust me, everyone knows what a big ol’ nerd he is.”</p>
<p>“I could keep up with any of their track stars,” Vision protested. “In fact… Benny, let’s race.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’d win with ease.”</p>
<p>Vision paused, cocking his head, before he snapped his fingers. “I know. Let’s lift weights then. It can be a competition.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I couldn’t—” </p>
<p>“I really don’t think this is the smartest idea,” Wanda interjected. She shot Benny a look, and he doubled down on his protests. He wouldn’t want to upset the missus, he wouldn’t want to win that easily, <em> Benny </em>would like to keep his pride.</p>
<p>Vision shook his head. “Nonsense! A young man like yourself… I imagine you must be quite good at lifting weights. In fact, you <em> remind </em>me of a certain someone.”</p>
<p>Then, he shot a pointed look at Wanda.</p>
<p>Wanda scowled. “Fine, boys will be boys, I suppose. I’d much prefer seeing the other facilities that <em> Billy </em>might like.”</p>
<p>“What does Billy like?” Benny asked, almost a little too desperately. “I can show you the music hallway! Our marching band is really impressive! They’re a little… Geeky, but they’re nice guys! I bet your son would love them!”</p>
<p>“Are you in the band?” Wanda asked, <em> also </em>a little desperately.</p>
<p>He started to lead them out of the gym, ignoring how obviously Vision wore his disappointment. He hadn’t lifted weights in a long time. If not for that required gym class in his freshman year, he even wouldn’t remember how to do it. “Nope, but I have a few friends in the band!”</p>
<p>“Why <em> haven’t </em>we seen these friends of yours? Sometimes, I feel as if there are no children in Westview.” That strange weight to Vision’s voice returned. Benny turned around, getting ready to address it, when he noticed how red Wanda’s face seemed to be growing.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. “Uh, Mrs. Maximoff, I can show you to the women’s bathroom—”</p>
<p>“I’d love that, P—Benny. Thank you.” The visible relief on her face reassured him. Vision glowered at him as he led his wife away.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em> “What’s so important about this kid? I feel like everyone here is suddenly flipping their shit, and he’s just a little kid.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “We don’t have that kind of clearance… Which I think is a little ridiculous, but…” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Calm down, Woo. I’m sure we’ll all find out in due time.” </em>   </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I apologize for my husband. I don’t know why he’s so… Irritable today.” Wanda deflated on the bench, head in her hands. He led them to the area just outside the cafeteria instead. Some of the more rebellious kids came here to smoke; the smell of ash still lingered in the air, giving him a bad taste in his mouth and making his breath hiccup. </p>
<p>He didn’t like ashes.</p>
<p>He hesitated before placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, Mrs. Maximoff. I didn’t even notice it.”</p>
<p>She snorted. “You must be blind.”</p>
<p>Going cross-eyed, he tried to stare at the frame of his glasses. “Well, I might be.”</p>
<p>This time, she laughed for real. He joined in after a few seconds, but after he stopped, she hunched over again. It took him a few seconds to realize she started crying, fragile and barely audible. One touch could shatter her. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I, uh, don’t cry, Mrs. Maximoff! I’m sure he doesn’t mean it. He probably is just—”</p>
<p>“Just worried about the boys,” she finished for him. She scrubbed at her face. “It didn’t use to be like this; <em> he </em> didn’t use to be like this. Parenthood just… It just changed things for us. I love our boys, but it <em> scares </em>me sometimes. They changed everything.”</p>
<p>“That’s kids for you!” He tried for a joke. “They ruined everything.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “They ruined nothing. I… <em> They </em>ruined nothing. There is nothing I wouldn’t sacrifice for the two of them. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to keep them from harm. You’ll understand it when you become a parent.”</p>
<p>“I hope you won’t have to sacrifice anything.” He didn’t know where the words came from. But, once he started speaking, he couldn’t stop them. “Because it really sucks to be the one you sacrifice <em> for. </em>Like… It’s nice. It’s nice your parents will do anything to protect you. But sometimes, that means dying. And it’s for the greater good and your protection, but then you’re alone. And it’s really selfish of you not to honor that sacrifice, but…”</p>
<p>“But it’s hard. Being the one left behind.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I thought I’d understand it better. This greater good. When I settled down, when I had children, when every war ended, but… But I didn’t. I <em> don’t. </em>I don’t want to lose anyone in my family; family is supposed to be forever. And I don’t want them to lose me.” She sighed. “I’ve already been on the receiving side of that.”</p>
<p>“Family is supposed to be forever, but people just keep <em> dying.” </em></p>
<p>“I wish,” she said, haltingly, “we could live in a world without death.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence, and Benny felt that familiar tugging at his heart. He reached up, grabbed at the fabric of his sweater-vest, and he closed his eyes. It felt like <em> missing </em>someone, but he didn’t know who it was. It felt like being in pain but not being able to find the wound. He didn’t… He wanted…</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em> (He wanted Tony back, and how could he blame Wanda for wanting Vision back?) </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Wanda said softly.</p>
<p>She reached over, placing her hand on his knee, and tried for a smile. It wavered. He glanced up at the sky. He wouldn’t let anymore fall. He <em> couldn’t </em>let anymore fall, not without knowing why. But, when one escaped, she reached up and wiped that one away. “There we go. All better.”</p>
<p>“All better,” he echoed softly.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em> Steve Rogers stared at the screen, a certain grief in the air. For the past month, he tried to head up the team searching for the missing Avengers. All of them vanished at the same time. And now, in his old age, he couldn’t organize a way to find them. Not by himself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He hadn’t been diligent in reaching out to them; he recognized that now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He glanced at all of the expectant faces and sighed. “That’s him. That’s Queens.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Queens?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “She got Spider-Man too. And, if I had to guess, she got all of the other Avengers.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> As they began to clamor amongst themselves, he turned back to the screen. It flipped back to Wanda, laughing with Vision as Peter babbled in front of them about something science-related.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Wanda, what are you playing at?” he whispered. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And, as if she heard him, she glanced towards the camera and smiled wide. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really think Wanda and Peter could heal together. They both lost someone, and they both have to deal with their grief over it. Peter just... Went to Europe and cried, and Wanda created a hexagon to alter everyone's memories. That's the same thing, right?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>